Lágrimas sobre la cocoa
by White Aconite
Summary: "Quizá ahora, más que nunca, odiaría el chocolate" pensó mientras las últimas lágrimas que se verían en años se derramaban sobre la cocoa obsequiada.


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y su mundo pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y Warner Brothers. No se infligen los derechos de copyright de forma intencionada.

Este fic participa en el Reto Especial "Reto Temático de Marzo: "Los Merodeadores " del foro First Generation: The story before books.

* * *

**Lagrimas sobre la cocoa.**

By White Aconite.

Escucha salir los débiles sollozos amplificados por las baldosas del baño hasta donde se encontraba parado, dubitativo si entrar o seguir su caminar pretendiendo jamás haberlo escuchado.

Sabe las razones por la que llora. La negrura de la soledad se regocija en capturar el frío corazón del desdichado.

Era absurdo pensar que no resentiría la perdida, que no hubiese un ser humano tras la coraza de fría serpiente; James alguna vez hizo burla de lo quejica que era Severus y que disfrutaría mucho verlo suplicar, mas en la realidad, aquello no era razón de alarde pues en las puertas del baño, a mitad de su patrullaje como prefecto, él era testigo del amargo llanto de Severus.

Testigo. Siempre ha sido su rol desde que entró a la escuela y es que, a pesar de que los preceptos con los que creció le piden actuar de una forma, la verdad sea dicha, nada hace por ir en auxilio de esa persona.

Severus no era inocente de todo, sus acciones en contra de sus amigos y él les habían dejado en situaciones comprometedoras, sin embargo admitía que la mayoría de sus actos estaban justificados por la manera en que lo acorralaban.

Remus podría decir que ambos compartían la misma mirada: la desilusión. Uno por el espinoso porvenir que le esperaba por su licantropía, el otro por el abandono de quienes debieron protegerlo y amarlo. Ninguno había pedido vivir con aquello y, sin embargo, lo experimentaban en carne propia.

Era extraño identificarse con el pequeño slytherin; ambos compartían una visión muy parecida, lo que les disgustaba y los que los apasionaba, empero, la diferencia radicaba en su desenvolvimiento. Él era un cobarde que se quedaba al margen con el objetivo de no perder lo que había míseramente construido, y el otro no se amilanaba por defender aquello que lo acomodaba y le hacía feliz y haciendo uso de cualquier técnica por más rastrera que pareciera ser. ¿Quién era el gryffindor entonces?

Debía detenerlos, lo sabía. Sabía desde un principio, a través de las miradas del moreno, que aquella mujer pelirroja era el ancla que lo mantenía a gusto con el mundo, aquella presencia hacía menos miserable a Severus. Arrebatársela de su lado era una sentencia hacia su propia autodestrucción; le hacían alguien indolente al dolor ajeno incapaz de conmoverse, pues el mundo se había dedicado a pisotear sus sentimientos y se regocijaría despreciando a otros.

En caso de entrar, pensaba en las palabras de aliento que podría darle, empero ¿Cómo darle curar un corazón herido cuando no haya consuelo para sí mismo? ¿Era hipócrita por querer ayudar a otros sabiendo que él estaba maldito?

Como en otras ocasiones, su convicción disminuye y decide retirarse convencido que es la última persona que Severus quiere ver, pues sospecha que el pequeño odiaría mostrar debilidad, sobretodo a uno de sus enemigos.

Después de todo, que pasaría después ¿Volverse amigo de Severus? Absurdo. El slytherin jamás le perdonaría por permanecer en las sombrar observando el desenvolvimiento de las bromas de James y Sirius, tampoco le pasaría por las veces que la gracia ganó a sus preceptos morales y permitió una suave risa tras alguna mofa o sabotaje. También él no estaba seguro de tener el suficiente valor de mantener semejante postura por mucho tiempo.

Camina unos metros y decide regresar sobre sus pasos, pues un momento de valentía lo invade momentáneamente.

Decide dejar una ofrenda justo en la entrada del baño esperando lo mejor y se retira a su torre.

Un tarro humeante a mitad del pasillo es lo que encuentra Severus. Sus ojos hinchados le dan una apariencia cadavérica y tal vez ahora era un muerto en vida.

En alguna otra ocasión miraría con sospecha el regalo, pensaría de la peor forma para evitar una mala pasada o broma, empero, se encuentra casado de esos juegos y decide arriesgarse a tomar la taza.

Chocolate dictamina tras su inspección.

Aunque nunca le había agradado el dulce pues, dentro de su infancia llena de privaciones, se le hacía muy empalagoso, su garganta seca clamaba por un poco de alivio después de someterla a su desconsuelo.

En esos momentos la bebida podría ser veneno y no le habría importado.

Bebió.

No era tan dulzón como había esperado, la temperatura y la textura eran reconfortantes y el sabor le trajo a la memoria los únicos momentos que había disfrutado aquella bebida a lado de Lily.

_Quizá ahora, más que nunca, odiaría el chocolate_ pensó mientras las últimas lágrimas que se verían en años se derramaban sobre la cocoa.

Severus nunca se enteraría de la personalidad que le había brindado un poco de conform en el peor día de su vida y quizá era mejor así


End file.
